


Jughead and Betty AU moments

by The_Monster



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Monster/pseuds/The_Monster
Summary: Just some Jughead and Betty alternate universe oneshots. Originally I was going to put them in a story I was working on but I decided to write them as oneshots instead. The title for some of the oneshots were inspired by shows and movies.





	Jughead and Betty AU moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction. Any feedback is greatly appreciated but please be kind. Sorry for any mistakes I wrote and edited this myself. A bit of background I am a non-native English speaker and my grammar is not that good at times. I will do my best to make sure my works do not have too many mistakes.
> 
> I was inspired to begin writing by all of you. I found this site one day and after I started reading I couldn't stop. For over a year I have been reading the stuff you guys have been writing and I must say I was very impressed. You guys are amazing writers and have great ideas. I hope to write a few full stories in the future but for now these oneshots will have to do.
> 
> The first oneshot was inspired by the walking dead. I wrote it a few weeks ago and have since edited and changed a few things. I used some of the lines from the show so I hope I don't get in trouble. I hope you guys enjoy it.

“We need to do something about the ghoulies tonight. We need to stop them before they make their next move. I won’t allow them to harm Betty or any of the serpents.” Jughead told the serpents. Earlier in the day Jughead had called a serpent meeting and told everyone that they were going to meet to discuss the ghoulies. They had been talking for a while but the serpents still couldn’t agree on what to do. Some of the serpents wanted to fight the ghoulies again while the others wanted a peaceful solution.

Once everyone got a chance to talk they came to the conclusion that the ghoulies had to be dealt with as soon as possible. One of the serpents suggested beating up the ghoulie leader just like the ghoulies had beat up Jughead. The serpents discarded this idea because they knew that they would just put Penny in charge while Malachi recuperated. It was after this discussion that a female serpent said that they should attack Penny as well and leave the ghoulies with no leader. Toni said this wasn’t a good idea because it would not get rid of the ghoulies completely. All they would accomplish is getting rid of the ghoulies for a short time but eventually they would return wanting revenge for the attacks.

“Okay so that’s the plan. Everyone know what they have to do?” Jughead asked. All the serpents nodded. “We’ll start everything tomorrow. Remember everything needs to be timed perfectly so that we can get them in one place.” Jughead stated. “So who’s going to…you know do it?” Toni asked. All the serpents looked at one another but none of them said anything. They all knew what “it” meant and the consequences it might entail.

“I’ll do it” Sweet pea and Fangs both said at the same time.

“No. I’ll do it.” Jughead said.

“You sure about that?” Sweet pea questioned.

“Yeah I’m sure” Jughead responded.

“Think this through, Jughead. Whoever does it will become a target for the ghoulies if this thing doesn’t work.” Toni said with concern.

“It has to be me.” Jughead said as he ended the meeting.

24 hours later.

Jughead approached his position and saw that the serpents had set up a table in the woods. As he got closer he saw that there were several weapons laid across the small table and he found himself feeling uneasy as he approached it. There were several knives, a baton, brass knuckles, a gun with no bullets, a baseball bat covered with barbed wire, and a sword. Jughead looked at all the items and suddenly he didn’t feel so good. He began to shake and started having trouble breathing correctly. Yesterday all of this was just an idea he thought. A stupid idea. Now reality began to set in. Could he really do this?

He looked long and hard at all the weapons but couldn’t bring himself to pick one up. Jughead knew that everything on that table was meant to cause one of the ghoulies pain and that he had to make his choice soon. “They’re here. We’ll let you know when it’s time.” One of the serpents said and then made his way back to the others. Jughead didn’t say anything to the serpent he just nodded his head and continued looking at the weapons. Jughead took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He kept thinking of the plan and how in a few minutes he might be forced to use one of these things on a person. Jughead didn’t want to have to do that but what choice did he have if things didn’t go as planned.

Jughead got closer to the table and this time he looked at each weapon very carefully. For a moment he wondered if he could do this whole thing without choosing a single item. No. He had to pick something. Jughead thought of choosing a weapon that would cause the least amount of damage but wondered if that might ruin the plain. As he looked at the weapons he knew that some were way too dangerous and told himself that he would not choose those. He knew that at any minute Toni would come get him and that he had to make his decision by then.

Jughead could hear the serpents telling the ghoulies to get on their knees and drop any weapons they had on them. He closed his eyes and wished that he was somewhere else. Anywhere but there. As he closed his eyes he imagined himself sitting at a booth with Betty. This caused him to smile and he relaxed a bit. Next he imagined himself sitting on her bed smiling at her and listening to her as she told him about her day. Jughead was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone in his pocket.

He thought of letting it go to voicemail but he couldn’t. Jughead took a deep breath and then answered.

“Hey Betty.” Jughead said in a whisper.

“Hi, Jug. Why are you whispering? Is everything okay? I haven’t seen you all day. I stopped by your house and your dad said you left in the morning. Also I called you a few times but it went to voicemail.” Betty said.

“Sorry about that, Betts. Listen I have to go but I promise I’ll tell you everything later and answer any questions you have.” Jughead responded.

“Is everything okay, Jug? Where are you?” Betty asked with concern.

“Everything is going to be fine but I need to do something first. Also its best if you don’t know where I am…promise me you won’t come looking for me?” Jughead said

“Jughead you’re scaring me. What’s going on? Are you in trouble?” Betty asked

“Promise me Betty. Please.” Jughead pleaded.

“I promise, Juggie.” Betty replied

“I love you, Betty.” Jughead said.

“I love you, Jughead.” Betty replied.

Once Jughead got off the phone with Betty he began looking at the weapons in front of him. Slowly his hand hovered over one of the knives. As his hand got closer he realized that he was shaking again and couldn’t pick up the knife. He tried picking up another knife but his body wouldn’t let him. Crap he thought. What I am going to do? No matter how much he wanted to grab something from the table his body wasn’t letting him. He slammed his fist into the table and told himself that he had to do this. Toni jumped at the sound of his fist hitting the table and let out a small shriek. Jughead was busy looking at the table and its contents that he didn’t notice when Toni walked up behind him.

“They’re almost ready, Jug.” Toni said in a quiet voice. She got closer and handed him a black ski mask and told him that he should shut off his phone until this was over.

Jughead grabbed the mask and stared at it. Toni noticed that he was staring at the mask so she spoke up, “The mask is to cover your face. So the ghoulies don’t know who you are. Also it kind of distorts your voice so they won’t be able to identify you by your voice.” Toni said

“Thank you, Toni.” Jughead said with a smile.

Jughead pulled his phone out of his pocket and was about to shut it off when he noticed he had a new message. He opened it up and saw that Betty had sent him a picture. Jughead opened the message and smiled instantly. It was a picture of Betty sitting on her bed with a smile on her face. At the bottom it said “I miss you.” At that moment all his nerves went away. He was no longer shaking and everything seemed clearer to him.

Toni had noticed Jughead’s nerves almost immediately. She knew that he was nervous and for good reason. He was about to do something that could potentially put him in danger. Toni smiled when she saw his face light up. She figured it had something to do with Betty. Whatever it was it caused his shaking to stop and he had a huge smile on his face. Toni didn’t want to ruin the moment for him but she had just received a message telling her that it was time. She waited a few more seconds wanting to give him a bit more time before she spoke up.

“Jughead, its time.” Toni said as she looked at the message on her phone. “Are you ready?”

Jughead took a deep breathe then looked at the picture once more before shutting it off. He smiled one last time as memories of him and Betty came rushing into his head.

“I’m ready.” Jughead said. Without turning around Jughead reached back and grabbed his weapon. Toni looked at him and then looked at the weapon that he was holding in his hand. She didn’t say anything. She motioned to the mask in his hand and he put it on.

Their walk was filled with silence and in the distance Jughead could hear one of the serpents saying, “Let’s meet the man.” As everything came into view Jughead noticed that all the serpents were wearing masks just like him and Toni. He also noticed that none of the serpents were wearing their jackets like they had discussed and they all had some sort of weapon in their hand. The ghoulies on the other hand were kneeling on the ground and some of them looked scared. Without hesitation Jughead walked up to them and said. 

“Pissing our pants yet? I have a feeling were getting close.”

“I have two questions. Do any of you guys like the walking dead?” he asked as he got closer to the ghoulies that were kneeling in front of him.

“I get the feeling that by the time we’re done here those of you that are still alive won’t be a fan anymore” Jughead said with a laugh. 

“Now which one of you pricks is the leader?” he said as he pointed the weapon in his hand at the ghoulies that were on their knees.

“This one.” A masked serpent said as he pointed at Malachi. This made the ghoulie leader tense up and he wondered how the masked man knew who he was.

“You’re Malachi, right?” Jughead said as he walked up to the ghoulie leader and pointed at him with the weapon in his hand.  
“And you’re Penny” He said as he pointed the weapon now towards the former serpent who was a few feet away.

“Who are you?” A ghoulie asked. Jughead glanced over at a few of the serpents and then the ghoulie found himself on the ground being beaten by two masked serpents. The other ghoulies looked scared and the serpents were glad. It was the ghoulies turn to feel fear.

The masked serpent leader returned to where Malachi and Penny were kneeling and looked at them.

“Hi, I’m…actually that’s not important right now. What you do need to know is that I don’t appreciate you going after the people I care about. Also when I thought we had an understanding you came back and went after my people again. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is…but I think you’re going to be up to speed shortly. Yeah, you guys are all going to regret crossing us.”

“You see when it comes to my people I have one rule and even if you’re stupid which you probably are you’ll still understand.”

“Here goes pay attention”, the masked leader said as he pointed the weapon at the face of the ghoulie leader.

“Leave my people alone or I will kill you.”

“Today is meant to show you who we are and what we will do to you if you don’t follow what we say. Also to let you know just how easy it was to find all of you.”

“I call the shots now.” He said as he pointed the weapon towards Malachi and Penny.  
“Your people they listen to me now. That’s their job.”

“You do something that we don’t like and we will end you.” At this declaration the ghoulies started shaking and the color began draining from their faces.

“We don’t want to kill any of you just wanted to let you know from the get-go” Jughead said.

“I want all of you to leave Riverdale and never return. You can’t leave if you’re dead, can you?” Jughead said to the ghoulies.

Jughead paused for a brief moment and saw that the ghoulies were trembling. From where she was standing Toni could also see the fear taking over the ghoulies. 

“You get where I’m going with this? Leave Riverdale tonight or you’re dead. I don’t want to have to kill all you…but you went after the people I care about and for that you’re going to pay.”

“So now I’m going to beat the hell out of one of you guys.” Jughead said. This caused some of the ghoulies to try and get up out of fear but the masked serpents standing behind them pushed them down and held knives to them.

“If you watched the walking dead you’ll know what this was used for.” the masked serpent said as he held up the barbed wire covered baseball bat in his hand.

“Any volunteers?” He asked. Nobody spoke up so Jughead started walking and looked at every single ghoulie. He saw fear in their eyes and knew he had to keep his cool. Everything was going good and he just needed to send the final message. He remembered why he was doing this and knew that he couldn’t stop now. Not when he was this close.

Jughead continued looking at the group of ghoulies before saying, “I simply cannot decide.”

“You know what comes next” the masked serpent said as he walked closer to the ghoulies. Toni gulped at the realization of what Jughead was about to do.

Jughead walked right up to the ghoulie leader and pointed the bat at his face and said “Eeny.” Seconds later he pointed the bat at another ghoulie and said “meeny.” By this point the ghoulies knew what he was doing and what was going to happen next. They were all scared and shaking. He walked to the other side and pointed at a ghoulie and said “miny” then pointed at a different ghoulie and said “moe.” Jughead kept pointing at people on different sides which caused things to be even more terrifying for the ghoulies since they had no idea who he was going to point to next. “Catch a tiger..by his toe.” He continued going out of order as he pointed at the ghoulies “if he hollers”…let him go…My mother told me…to pick…the very best one…and you…are.” Jughead stopped for a moment as he took another look at all the ghoulies. Finally he walked up to the ghoulie leader and pointed the bat at him while saying “it.”

He looked at the terrified ghoulie leader and said, “You didn’t think I was going to pick someone else, did you?”

It’s almost over Jughead thought to himself. I can do this.

Toni tried looking away but found herself unable to do so. Once Jughead began the rhyme everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Toni saw the fear in the eyes of the ghoulies as Jughead pointed the barbed wire covered bat at each one of them. Everyone single one of them looked as if they were about to pass out. As Jughead neared the end of the rhyme she noticed that the ghoulies began shaking even more. She knew that in order for the plan to work that all the ghoulies had to get the message and so far it seemed as though they did. 

At the meeting the serpents agreed that violence should be the last resort. They didn’t want to harm any of the ghoulies but if things didn’t go as planned then they knew they might have to. Once Jughead volunteered to carry out the plan she became worried. Toni wasn’t worried that Jughead wouldn’t be able to go through with it. On the contrary she knew he would do anything to save the serpents. Jughead had almost lost his life to the ghoulies in an effort to try and save the serpents so she knew when the moment came that Jughead would do what was necessary.

Toni knew that Jughead wasn’t a violent person. His go to method was trying to find a peaceful solution so that no one got hurt. With this in mind she knew that if Jughead had to use violence against one of the ghoulies that it would eat away at him. 

Toni thought back to earlier in the day and how everything came together. The day had gone by very quickly she remembered. All the serpents knew what was expected of them so they were all running around trying to get everything ready. She tried to talk to Jughead a few times but something always came up. It was nearly the end of the day when she finally got a chance to speak with him. The serpents that were going to go with Jughead and Toni went out for a moment and she used the opportunity to try and talk him out of it. Their conversation went on for a while but in the end he told her that it had to be him. She asked him why but all he said was “it has to be me.”

Toni snapped out of her thoughts just as Jughead lifted the bat over Malachi’s head and then with all his force he brought it crashing down on his target. Toni closed her eyes before Jughead brought the bat down on the ghoulie leader. She opened her eyes when she heard the loud noise. It was a loud cracking noise and for a moment it was silent.

After the silence came laughter. Toni looked closely and saw that Jughead hadn’t hit the ghoulie leader. Instead he swung the bat down next to him and hit the floor.

Jughead stared at the barbed wire covered bat as Malachi laughed. He looked up and the ghoulie leader had a smirk on his face.

“I knew you didn’t have it in you.” Malachi said with a laugh.

Jughead stared at him but didn’t say anything. The other serpents looked at one another and gave each other a look that said now what do we do now.

“You better let us go before we hurt you more than we have to, Jones.” The ghoulie leader said in a serious tone.

Jughead was caught off guard and didn’t know how to respond to the ghoulie leader. How did he know it was him? Should he reveal his identity since he knew already or should he pretend like it wasn’t him?

“I know it’s you, Jones. You and your serpent friends are the only ones who want to get rid of us.” Malachi said.

How could he have failed Jughead thought? Everything was going well. Just a few minutes ago the ghoulies were terrified and now the terror on their face was gone. If only he had hit Malachi this wouldn’t be happening.

Without thinking Jughead pulled of his mask and revealed his face. Toni’s eyes went wide. She wanted to yell at him and ask him what he was doing but it was too late. The other serpents looked just as confused as she was. They began mouthing something to her but she was too busy focusing on the scene unfolding in front of them.

“You guys are all dead.” Malachi said with a serious tone.

Jughead couldn’t believe what was happening. In a matter of minutes everything went wrong. He could see that now the serpents looked scared. The ghoulies on the other hand were smiling despite the fact that they had knives pressed against their throat.

“As soon as you let us go were going to come after you guys…or we might pay a visit to a certain blonde first.” Malachi said with a laugh.

Toni saw as the emotion on Jughead’s face turned from fear to anger.

Jughead’s body filled with rage and before he knew what he was doing he raised the barbed wire covered bat and swung it with as much force as he could. This time he didn’t hit the ground. The hit was so sudden that no one saw it coming. Toni jumped at the sound of the bat hitting Malachi’s ribs. The ghoulie leader hit the floor and let out a scream of pain. At that moment Jughead realized what he had just done and saw Malachi twisting in pain. Jughead looked at Malachi for a few more seconds before raising up the bat and hitting him again. Then again. He kept hitting him everywhere along his body. Jughead wanted him to feel pain but he didn’t want to kill him.

Jughead could hear voices but he ignored them and continued beating the ghoulie leader. After the first hit Toni had froze. All she could do was look on as Jughead hit Malachi repeatedly with the bat. Toni noticed that Jughead was hitting the ghoulie leader everywhere except his head. She knew that he wanted to hurt the ghoulie leader as much as possible but not kill him. Toni couldn’t believe what she was seeing and hearing. Just like before everything went so quickly and before she knew it she was running over to Jughead to try and stop him. Sweet pea and Fangs noticed that Toni ran towards Jughead so they followed after her.

Jughead was beating Malachi when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Toni with a terrified look on her face. Jughead looked at her for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the ghoulie leader lying almost lifeless on the floor. Jughead once again raised the bat and was about to hit Malachi again when Toni grabbed his arm.

“Jughead, please stop!” Toni cried.

“You’re going to kill him.”

“It’s what he deserves.” Jughead replied without looking at her.

“This isn’t you, Jughead. You’re not a killer.” Toni responded.

Jughead sighed and then slowly began lowering his arm. Once he lowered his arm he turned and looked at Toni and then handed her the bat. Jughead noticed that she had tears in her eyes but she didn’t have the same terrified look as before. When she got the bat from Jughead she quickly handed it to Sweet pea and told him to get rid of it.

Now that Jughead no longer had the bat she stepped closer to pull him away from Malachi’s body. It was then that she saw just how badly Jughead had beaten him. Both his clothes and his skin were severely cut by the barbed wire. Toni almost didn’t recognize him. His whole body was covered in blood and it looked as if he was having trouble breathing. She came to the conclusion that Jughead must have broken a few of his ribs, at least one of his arms, and one of his legs.

Jughead looked at the lifeless ghoulie leader and the next thing he knew he was punching him in the face. This time Toni didn’t freeze so she grabbed Jughead but he broke free from her. Jughead had not planned on beating Malachi any more after the attack with the bat. This changed when he saw Malachi’s stupid face. He thought back to earlier when the ghoulie leader had that smirk on his face and threatened Betty. Jughead flew into a rage and starting wailing on the lifeless Malachi.

Toni turned to Sweet pea and Fangs and said, “Do something!”

Sweetpea and Fangs both remained still and said nothing. Toni realized that they weren’t going to stop Jughead so she turn back to him and was about to grab him again when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

She turned and saw Sweet pea. Toni was about to tell him to let her go but he spoke up first.

“Just leave him.” Sweet pea said in a low voice.

“We can’t let him do this.” Toni said

“He needs this.” Fangs replied.

“Why are you guys letting him do this? What if he kills him then what?” Toni said with tears in her eyes.

“He won’t. He’s going to stop right before he does.” Fangs responded. Noticing that Toni was distraught Fangs hugged her. He held her close and rested his chin on top of her head. Toni looked up at Fangs and said, “You don’t know that.”

Sweet pea spoke up and said, “Like you said. Jughead isn’t a killer. This isn’t him.”

“This isn’t right. Even if he doesn’t kill him this isn’t right.” Toni said as she pulled herself from Fangs. She knew that Sweetpea and Fangs weren’t going to help her so she decided that she was going to put an end to this herself. Toni began walking towards Jughead when Sweet pea called out to her.

“If you were in his shoes you wouldn’t want someone to stop you.” He said in a serious tone.

“Excuse me?” Toni said as she turned to look at Sweet pea.

Sweet pea stepped closer. “If someone had threatened the person you love. You wouldn’t want someone to stop you.” He said as he looked at Jughead.

A few seconds later Jughead stopped hitting Malachi. Jughead took a deep breath before looking down at Malachi’s lifeless body and smiling. You won’t ever look at her again or even say her name he thought. He made sure of that. Malachi’s eyes were closed shut and Jughead thought that he must have broken his orbital bones. Jughead stared at Malachi’s broken body and saw that his nose and jaw looked broken. Jugheads hands hurt but he didn’t care. It was a small price to pay he thought.

Toni, Sweet pea and Fangs walked up to him and Fangs told him that they needed to get out of there.

“Not yet. I still need to do one more thing.” Jughead said with an expressionless face.

Jughead looked at the other ghoulies and saw that the look of horror had returned to their faces. He took a moment before he spoke up.

“You have one hour…scratch that you have thirty minutes to get out of my town. Any ghoulie still in Riverdale will suffer the same consequences as him.” Jughead said as he pointed at Malachi’s body. The ghoulie leader was still breathing, just barely, but he hadn’t moved in a while.

Jughead saw that the ghoulies were still in shock so he raised his voice and said, “Now.” The ghoulies all stood up in an instant and ran. One of the ghoulies was about to pick up Malachi but quickly changed his mind. In less than a minute the ghoulies were all gone and only the serpents were left.

Jughead began walking away when he heard Toni call out, “What do we do about him?”

“Leave him for the wolves.” Jughead replied with a laugh.


End file.
